New in This Town
by YoungMarie
Summary: If he could commit every single moment with her to memory, he would. Summer '12 fic exchange, for Maddie.


**For Maddie! It's a day late, blame me for that. Prompts were swimming lessons, a bike from the 80s, a parade, and Bean the pug. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

"Nananananana-"

Derrick Harrington roughly grabbed his friend Todd by the collar and narrowed his eyes. "One more time. Seriously. If I hear that song one more time." He let go of his friend and let the threat hang, unfinished.

Todd smirked, loving his ability to piss Derrick off so much. It was as if his friend was truly _asking_ for it.

The Dark Knight Rises was not only going to be one of the most epic closings to one of the most epic trilogies ever, but it was a fantastic place to scope out girls. Girls who liked Batman. _Hot._

They were both busily scanning the crowd from their place on the sidewalk - it was a long-ass line - when a sudden whooshing of air startled them.

A girl had zipped past them, tires on her bike spinning maniacally, her hair flying out behind her. They had missed her face. She had on tiny white shorts and a turquoise tank top. Her hair was up in the air and Todd could see the faintest sparkle of a chain that was around her neck. She lightly rang the bell on her bike - 1980s, maybe - as she disappeared down the sidewalk.

"Was that a dog?" Derrick asked.

Todd shook himself out of his daze. "Huh?"

"She had a dog in the bike. You know, like the basket in front. There was a dog. A pug." He was laughing.

"No way."

"_Yes_ way."

The topic died after that, just like her, disappearing into the night as if she'd never even been there in the first place. Like he'd imagined the whole thing.

* * *

"Have you met the new girl yet?" Kristen Gregory was rubbing tanning oil on herself like her life depended on it. Todd Lyons was watching her with a small smile on his face.

"What new girl?" He rubbed his eyes and blinked into the sun. It was early - about 8 in the morning, and youth swimming lessons were about to start. When he was done with those, he would be on duty as a lifeguard at the public pool in Westchester until noon.

"She's, like, Massie or something? Something weird. She's got freaky eyes, too. Amber. Right?" She was rubbing the oil into her thighs distractedly. Todd shrugged.

"I don't know." And he didn't know, but he wanted to. Desperately, but he didn't know _why_.

Kristen looked up and smiled. "Whatever. Who cares, right? I don't know if she even has a car. Just rides some old-ass bike around." Todd turned away so she wouldn't see him roll his eyes.

* * *

"You teach swimming lessons?"

Todd was just getting ready to climb up on his high chair to overlook the pool when the voice came from behind him. He turned slowly.

And there she was.

He isn't sure what kind of weird chicks ride their bikes at midnight, but she was here, now, in the daytime. Her eyes were covered by some giant sunglasses that looked like something his sister - or Kristen - would wear. She was sort of tapping her foot impatiently, but at the same time looked very patient. It was weird. The sun was on her skin, so tan, and she had that necklace on. The same one. Just a delicate, shiny silver chain. No charms. He was pondering it as he answered her question.

"Yeah. Level two. Mostly six and seven year olds."

She smiled. "I never learned to swim, ever."

And that's how it started.

* * *

"This is called the motorboat. Or motor boating. Whatever." He demonstrated putting his face in the water and blowing bubbles out his nose. He was desperately trying not to accidentally mumble "Can we motorboat?" because in all honestly, it's not like he would mind doing anything like that. God, he was such a horndog sometimes.

Massie giggled. "Motorboating. Okay." The shine in her eyes showed him that she got the double meaning and loved his bashfulness.

She tried and failed miserably, coming up sputtering and coughing. "Ugh!"

Todd tried to hide his smile. "Jesus, woman, you blow_ out_, not in."

Massie narrowed her eyes. "Well why would I do that anyway? Can't I just plug my nose? And don't call me woman." She was half-angry and half-playful and he loved it.

Todd was pursing his lips with a tiny grin. "No, because when you're swimming, like for real, you can't plug your nose. You have to do this. So. . . Motorboat away."

She giggled again. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help letting a laugh escape.

"You like motor boating?" He asked with a shit-eating grin. She laughed harder.

"Oh, very much so, Mr. Lyons."

* * *

"If I'm your designated tour guide in all things Westchester, then we have to go to the parade."

"No."

"Um, yes? Listen, Mass, it's 'Westchester Days'. It's pretty much required of the residents to see the parade. Then we ride dangerous carnival rides operated by unqualified carnies and then we see the fireworks, after we've stuffed ourselves full of funnel cake and in the morning," he paused to nudge her with his elbow, "we have our swimming lesson and burn off all that delicious funnel cake." He smiled, proud of himself. For what, she wasn't sure.

"Fine. But Bean does not like parades. Too loud." She scratched delicately behind Bean's ears for emphasis.

He shrugged. "It isn't very long, nobody really cares much for the parade anyway. I just have to go, because my sister was 'Miss Westchester.' He smiled. He wouldn't dare ask her to leave Bean at home - Massie simply didn't do that.

She nodded in understanding. "Okay, I suppose I'll go and sit with you guys and cheer on your sister." She sighed and rolled her eyes like it was super difficult, but her smile gave her away. She was always smiling. And he was always smiling, when he was around her. He just couldn't help it and God, he didn't mind it.

He rubbed a hand over her arm in thanks, before he realized what he was doing. When he pulled his hand away suddenly he left a trail of goodbumbs in his wake. She shivered, almost imperceptibly, and looked down at the ground with a confused sort of grin.

* * *

"Claire! Woooooh! Claaaaaiire!" Massie giggled as she watched the girls of Westchester scream obnoxiously for their friend. All in good fun, of course. Claire laughed outright when she saw them and tossed a fistful of Tootsie rolls their way. She was still laughing when one smacked Kemp Hurley right in the eye. He bitched about it until the parade was over. Massie and Todd laughed at him like crazy. His eye was actually swelling up a little.

They all followed the end of the parade to where all the vehicles stopped and greeted Claire. She laughed and hugged her brother affectionately before sauntering off to Kemp with a shy smile. Massie swore she saw Claire wink and whisper something in her brother's ear but maybe it had nothing to do with her.

Or maybe it did.

* * *

Fireworks, a fantastic show with lights and explosions and colors everywhere - she couldn't look away. Her eyes were glued to the sky as the stars erupted in a brilliant show. There was something so amazing about fireworks, you know? She was mystified.

Todd Lyons missed the whole thing, sort of. He supposes that he didn't miss anything because he watched the whole show in her eyes.

Amber.

Later he'll remember the fireworks that erupted on his lips, his tongue, his cheek, with each kiss he gave her. Later she'll giggle and they'll do it again and again. And they'll never want to stop.

**Review!**


End file.
